1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for replacement of buttons commonly used to attach two pieces of fabric or other materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which eliminate the need for manipulating a button through a button hole in order to fasten two pieces of fabric together, yet provide a "button" appearance consistent with a conventional button and button hole combination.
2. Prior Art
Perhaps the earliest form of attachment for clothing involved the use of a button sewed or otherwise attached to an edge of the fabric, which is oriented in alignment with a button hole positioned at an opposing fabric location. This button/button hole form of attachment has been applied to virtually every form of clothing, as well as many non-clothing items.
Several well known devices have partially replaced the traditional button/button hole combination as a fastening system. For example, the introduction of the zipper has provided a second major form of attachment. Although it offers some convenience advantages over buttons, it does not provide the secure means of attachment provided by the button/button hole combination.
A more recent innovation in convenient attachment devices comprises a variety of products using VELCRO (TM) or similar hook/loop combinations. Most applications for VELCRO have been as a substitute for zipper devices. Although other forms of attachment devices exist such as clasps, wire hooks, and miscellaneous related items, the button/button hole combination and zipper/VELCRO attachment means remain the dominant two methods for attaching fabrics in a closed configuration.
A significant problem has developed and existed over many years with respect to the button/button hole combination. There is a growing segment of the population which is encumbered with disabilities which make buttoning a shirt extremely difficult. Stroke victims and those who suffer arthritis are well acquainted with the painful effort required to manipulate a small button through a seemingly smaller button hole. In fact, many persons suffering from muscular and nervous disorders such as multiple sclerosis, muscular dystrophy, Alzheimers disease, cerebral palsy, Parkinson's syndrome, myasthenia gravis, etc., encounter great difficulty with such simple tasks as buttoning clothing. With the increasing longevity of life, these disabling problems are becoming of even greater significance.